What we have been waiting for ?
by madden33
Summary: Adam and fiona experince a sexual experince? Rated M
1. Sex No Go

Adams Pov

We were kissing passionately to her condo. "I love you" I said emotionally. "I love you" She said lovingly. We walked into her condo kissing this would be the first time she seen me naked since I have gotten the surgery I have been taking t-shots. "Take off your shirt" She said with puppy dog eyes. So I obliged. She scanned my body now.

Fiona's Pov

WOW!Adam had wonderful body. I wanted see more of this new Adam "how does it look" He asked. "You look wow" I replied. I could see he wanted me more and more these days it was something I found sexier about adam since his transition (anyways). He pulled my off my shirt I could tell he wanted me BADLY. We made our way straight to the bedroom but our kiss never broke. I can't believe were doing this I smiled happily in the inside.

Adams Pov

Ok this is it I'm ready "Are you ready Johnny?" (is what I called my penis). Ummm… I guess not. "What's wrong?" Fiona "it won't go up" I said referring to my penis. Se look sympathetically "I can help" she started to trail kisses down my stomach to my…. I couldn't let Fiona go down me I loved her to much. So with all the will power I had I put my hand over my zipper. "NO" I said in a horse voice. She looked at me confused "What you don't want me too ?" "NO I do I just cant let you because….. I trailed off. "What ?" she asked "Its just think nothing of girls who that" I said hesitantly. She sat up "So you think I'm nothing" "No No I just think its trashy" this fight went on for hours. "you know what FIONA your starting to piss me off" I stammered. I was surprised at how angry my voice sounded but I held my ground. She seemed to be surprised too but immediately recoverd "WELL FUCK YOU THEN ADAM" she yelled "GET OUT" She yelled "WELL FINE THEN MAYBE IF YOU WERENT SUCH A BITCH THIS WOULD HAVE WORKED" After I said that I knew things weren't going to be the same (the new hormones also brought rage out of me) "I'm so sor…." "GET OUT!" She yelled through tears. "I'm sorry babe" I said tears burning my eyes as I reached for her waist realizing how bad I messed up. She snatched away and yelled "GET OUT!"


	2. The talk

*At school*

"So what happened" Eli asked with his not to many details smile. "Not so great it eneded in a fight" I stated with sadness in my eyes. "Well I'm sure its nothing you cant fix and then try again" Eli said encouraging not knowing what I did. "Weelll…." I stammered on. "Adam what did you do" "I sorta kinda called Fi a ….. Bitch" I stated slowly. "Adam huh com down Im sure she will think about it and maybe…" Eli trailed off. "Maybe what" I asked anxiously. But I followed his gaze as he then quickly looked at me "Oh no Fiona alert" He said with a bit of a grin.

Fionas Pov

There's Adam I had to talk to him maybe I was a little sensitive about last night but he still took it to far. But after talking to Clare I realized before I can think any negative thoughts about our relationship Adam and I should talk. I spotted him talking to Eli im pretty sure there knee deep in converstation about what happened between us last night just then Eli spotted me with his (uh oh face). "Hi Adam I think we should talk" I said with hope in my eyes. Um… sure Fi" Adam said nervously. "Lets talk outside" It was a bit chilly but its better to get away from everyone I thought.

Adams Pov

"Adam why did you get so upset yesterday" Fiona asked with concern and a hint of upset and untrust. "I don't know what came over me its just… I was ashamed that I couldn't do it on my own" I said with my head down. "Do what ?" She asked "You know" As I curled my pointer finger down and pointed it out straight as if I was getting hard. "Oh Fiona" said with a small smile. "Adam…." "No Fiona I am so so so so so sorry for calling you out your name I don't think your trashy or a …. Bitch at all I regreated it as soon as I said it". I told her with truthness. Instead of responding she kissed me. "So I am I foregivin" I said with a smile. "what do you think" she said with that cute smile. "but don't call me that ever" she said seriously "our theres not going to be another chance" "OK" I replyed and leand in for a kiss. But got stopped "no no not now you don't get off that easy you have to work for it" She said with a teasing grin as she walked into the school. "I want her so bad I thought to myself cant screw it up like last time"


End file.
